


Camping Trip

by TheKiller1227



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiller1227/pseuds/TheKiller1227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang from High School are back together are on a camping trip. This should be. Pretty short, just a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

**X x X x X**

"I cannot believe that I let you talk me into this," Clove grumbles as she and Annie drop down fire wood. "Especially with a two year old."

"Hey!" Finnick interrupts. "I'm 29."

"With two kids," Cato grumbles setting Cara in a chair.

"What can I say, I like to make 'em."

"What does that mean?" Noah asks. Annie glares at Finnick and takes Noah by the hand to lead him back to the truck.

"Don't worry about it, baby," she says.

"Where are Katniss and Peeta?" Cato asks putting some fire wood into the pit. 

"Katniss called and said that they got caught in traffic so they were just going to stay in a hotel for the night," Clove tells him, throwing a couple of toys into the play pen. "Also, I wouldn't put it past her to use the traffic excuse so that she wouldn't have to stay in the woods for an extra night with a baby."

"I would not put that past her," Annie says. 

By the end of the day Katniss and Peeta have shown with a five year old and a very pregnant Katniss. For dinner they have baby back ribs and macaroni and cheese. For dessert they, well Katniss and the kids, eat all the cookies. And when it comes to bed time, Noah is asleep in Finnick's lap. Cara falls asleep in her chair and laying upside down on it. Caleb, Cato and Clove's 18 month old baby, was asleep on Clove's shoulder. Primrose falls asleep on Peeta's shoulder and Katniss looks exhausted after just sitting there. With Annie in one of the bigger chairs, she has Ariel laying across her lap with her head laying on the arm rest. 

"Great first day everyone," Cato mumbles.

**X x X x X**

"Morning sunshine," Finnick smiles when Clove comes out of the camper with a crying baby I her arms.

"Shut up," she simply puts as she sticks a bottle of milk into Caleb's mouth as Noah gasps. "He woke up just as I was leaving."

"Aw," Annie says. "Poor baby must have missed his mommy."

"No, he just wanted food," Clove says sitting down into the chair farthest away from the fire. Annie walks over to her and takes Caleb away from her. "Cause' he's a greedy baby like his daddy."

"You go get some more sleep and I will watch him," she demands cradling the baby and pointing to the camper.

"Thank you," Clove thanks and stands. "If he is at any and all trouble come and get me."

"Don't worry, you need to sleep," she pushes Clove towards the camper and makes sure that she goes back to bed. She then looks down at the black haired baby. "We got this, right?"

"Annie, he's not even one," Finnick says from his seat, "I'm pretty sure that he can't talk."

"Oh, what's that Caleb?" Annie asks. "Finnick is a loser with no imagination? Well you got that right."

"Oh, shut up!" he exclaims and Noah gasps.

"Daddy said a bad word!" the six year old shouts. Annie shakes her head and sits in the chair next to Noah. "He owes the mean jar two dollars. That word was two words."

"Since when did he get so smart?"

"Ever since we sent him to school," she says in a matter of fact manner.

**X x X x X**

"I'm gonna take them to the park if anyone else wants to come," Annie says hoisting Ariel up and onto her hip. The one year old laughs and claps her hands together.

"I'll go, Caleb loves the swings and Cara loves to play on the monkey bars." Clove says standing and taking Cara by the hand. Madge stands and takes Halle and Hazel by the hand.

"I'll go, mainly because I don't want to know what they talk about when we're gone," she tells them and the guys laugh.

Gale brings the stroller with a dozing off Jake. "You want to bring him to." He pushes the cart a little to put the baby to sleep.

"Yeah," she takes the stroller in one hand.

"Come on, Lily," Katniss says in her playful voice picking up the girl and walking towards everyone. She looks at Peeta and says, "I'm gonna take her with them. Give you all some time to yourselves." She looks back to Lily. "Even though that daddy shouldn't because he did this to me."

"Hey, you begged for it," Peeta mumbles and Cato gives him a high five. Clove glares at him and they all make their ways to the park.

**X x X x X**

"So, when are you do again Kat?" Clove asks as she pushes both Cara and Caleb in the swings. They laugh in sync and move their arms up and down.

"Couple weeks," she answers and helps Lily around the monkey bars. "Lilly really wants her baby brother to come soon."

"Aww, I bet that she's going to be the best big sister ever." Madge says, rocking Jack back and forth. "Halle was so excited when we told her that she would be an older sister, even though she was only a year and a half."

"So was Noah, he even helped us paint the nursery." Annie says, pushing Ariel in her stroller while watching Noah run around with the wand of a bubble blower around himself. "He helped name her and everything, he even drew her pictures."

"Awe, what were they of?" Katniss asks, a wave of emotions coursing through her. "I bet they were adorable."

"They were, he made little stick figures with no necks and they had me and Ariel spelt all wrong. We hung them above her crib and he hasn't stopped making them ever since." She smiles and watches as Noah trips and falls to the ground with free tears falling down his face. "Oh, Noah baby."

"Here, I always keep a first aid kit with us." Clove rushes over to her and takes out the liquid pain killer.

"Thanks, Clove," she says, pouring it on a cotton ball and dabbing it on his arm. This makes him cry out even more. "I know, it sucks to be a kid. You don't have to do anything by yourself. It must be so hard."

"What the heck?" Clove mutters. Annie shrugs and puts a band aid over the scar from his fall.

"Mommy, it still hurts," he tells her with a sniffle. Annie gives him a small smile and picks him up, with him wrapping his small legs around and her waist and hiding his face in her neck to cry.

"And it's nap time," Clove says and picks Caleb out of the baby swing. "Come on, Cara."

"Come on, Lily," Katniss calls her daughter over to her from the slide.

"Halle, bring your sister over here," Madge calls in the same fashion as Katniss did, bouncing Jack up and down.

"Let's get back to the campsite."

**X x X x X**

"What happened?" Finnick asks, taking Noah from Annie.

"He fell and then everyone decided that we were going to come back because it's nap time," Annie explains pointing to Caleb, Jack and Ariel, who were all asleep in their strollers.

"Ah, I see," Cato says, picking Caleb up and taking him to the camper. "Night, bud."

**X x X x X**

"Is that Cashmere Winslow?" Annie gasps as a certain blonde walks a little boy over to the park.

"I think it is," Madge mutters, remembering how in high school that Cashmere and her little minion Glimmer would torture all of them. "Did she cut her hair?"

"Yeah, I did. Do you like it Madgey Padgey?" She laughs, using Madge's old nickname from high school. Madge clenches her jaw and picks up Jack from off of the playground gravel, walking him over to the baby swing, walking away from the conversation to keep herself from lashing out in front of the kids. "I didn't know that you were going to be camping here this weekend."

"Yeah, we have been planning this for a couple of weeks now," Clove says, giving Caleb his bottle.

"Really, we've been planning ever since January," Cashmere smiles, letting, who they guess is her son, the little boy run to the slide. "This is Lucas, he's five."

"Are you married?" Katniss asks, from her spot on the bench.

"I was, but I got a divorce from that loser," she says, pursing her lips a little.

"Who was your husband?" Annie asks.

"Marvel," she answers. "Mind if I sit?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever," Katniss says. "Is he you're only one?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I only ever wanted one."

"Lucky," Clove laughs. "Madge's having one in about," she looks over to Madge, who has looked over to the conversation, "three months?"

"Yeah," Madge nods and gives the baby swing a small push.

"Shut up," Katniss tells her, patting her belly a little bit. "He likes to sleep during the day and I'm pretty sure she'll be a drummer."

"Wait is it a boy or a girl?" Cashmere says.

"She and Peeta won't tell anyone, but they know," Clove rolls her eyes. "So, when they talk to about baby, she is such a control freak, he likes to control everyone."

"Whoa," Cashmere says.

"So, Marvel, huh?" Cashmere laughs.

"Yeah…" she smiles. "I don't really know what I saw in him, honestly. I didn't really realize what a moron that he was. Marvel couldn't exactly hold a job and he thought that he would become CEO from his family business."

"Oh, yeah, he would go on and on about how he wouldn't need to know any of the stupid school stuff because he would inherit his family business." Clove laughs, placing Caleb in the baby stroller next to her, stuffing a blanket around his side. "I don't think that he took into consideration he was one of twelve kids."

"Yeah," Cashmere agrees. "He couldn't hold a steady job and he would blame me a lot for everything."

"What do you do?" Annie asks, kind of liking that Cashmere isn't what she was like in high school.

"I was actually a registration nurse at the hospital nurse for a while," she says. "Now I'm the owner of a small styling salon."

"Whoa, I hear that boutique owners make a lot more money than if you're a cosmetologist," Clove smiles. "You've really made something of yourself. You're definitely not what you were when we were in high school."

"Yeah, when we had Luke it really did change me a little bit," Cashmere says, checking back on the little boy.

"Wait… what is that on your hand?" Katniss says, pointing to the big rock on her finger.

"Oh, yeah I'm engaged," she says casually.

"Oh, really…" Madge says, coming back over to them, taking Jake, who is now asleep. "Who's the guy?"

"His name's Tristan McLean," she smiles. "He's got a daughter and he's an actor."

"Like blockbuster actor or…"

"You might have seen some of his movies," she says. "He was Zeus in the Percy Jackson series."

"Oh, yeah…" Clove, Katniss, Annie and Madge all say at the same time.

"I got really lucky," she says. "Excuse me… Lucas, don't throw rocks."

"Wow," Clove mumbles to herself. "So, not fair."

**X x X x X**

"Guess who we saw at the park," Annie sings to the men when they get back to the campground.

"I don't know. George Washington?" Gale guesses taking Jack and Halle from Madge.

"No…" she says, placing Jack in their make shift play area; basically they just put up three pack 'n' plays together. "We saw Cashmere."

"Cashmere Winslow?" Finnick asks. "C'mere Noah."

"Yeah, did you guys know that she got married?" Katniss asks them.

"To who?" Finnick visibly shudders from the thought of that. "Or should I say, to what?"

"She married Marvel," Annie tells him, placing baby Ariel in the mobile crib. Clove laughs at everyone's reaction while handing Callie over to Cato.

"Why…" Peeta asks. "I wouldn't even date that weirdo if I was a girl."

"Yeah, she was a little confused on that, too," Katniss laughs, handing off Rosie to Peeta. "They got a divorce a year ago and she got full custody of their son."

"They have a kid?" Cato asks out loud. "Wait, let me guess, they named him Marvel the fifth."

"Yeah, but Cashmere refuses to call him that, and I absolutely agree with her, so she calls him Lucas," Clove tells them, sitting in front of the hot fire, rocking the baby stroller, which contains Caleb, back and forth to make sure that he stays asleep. "We are never naming one of our kids Marvel."

"Really and definitely wasn't planning on it," he promises her. Clove smiles and leans back in the comfortable lawn chair.

"So, Cashmere is camping here… alone?" Cato wonders, giving Callie a peanut butter and banana sandwich with the crust cut off.

"Well, I asked her and she said that she was on a family trip with her brother, mom and dad," Clove says, closing her eyes.

"That's cool," he nods.

"What's she doing now?" Gale asks, moving some wood into the fire.

"She owns a beauty salon," Madge tells her as she helps Jack into his little toddler chair.

"Wow, she's doing well for herself," he nods.

"I'm kind of jealous," Annie laughs.

"Alright, dinner is ready!" Cato screams to them all.

**X x X x X**

"I cannot believe that Cato put up a hammock. Seriously, that puppy dog face that Callie gives him will go anywhere," Clove laughs as she watches Cato swing on the makeshift with Caleb lying on his chest, asleep. "Although I will admit that it is adorable."

"At least that just means you don't have to worry about him for at least a little while," Madge shrugs, taking a swig of her Apple Cider.

"Who? Caleb or Cato?"

"Both, I guess." Madge smiles, taking another drink.

"Do you have to drink in front of me, Madge?" Katniss jokes, shifting uncomfortably in her gravity chair.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you decided to have more kids," Madge smiles, taking another drink. Katniss smiles and runs her hand over her

"If you keep drinking those, you may another in nine or so months," Katniss smirks.

"I already have another coming on the way! It's just coming in like six months." She laughs as Halle comes running over to the women. "Hey, baby, what's up?"

"Mommy I'm hungry," she tells her.

"Did you tell daddy?" Halle nods. "What did he say?"

"Tell mommy," she answers with a small smile. Madge glares over at her husband, who was being attacked on by Jack and Hazel. He shrugs and mouths a sorry to her. Madge just sighs and picks her daughter, leaving the unfinished drink behind.

"What do you want baby? Momma packed bananas, peanut butter, strawberries," Madge asks the three year old as she opens the door to the clean RV.

"Strawberries pwease," Halle gives her mother an adorable and irresistible smile. Madge laughs at the girl and sets her down.

"You got it, sweetie pie," she smiles and grabs the tub of strawberries to Halle. "Be careful and don't drop them."

"You got it, dude," Halle says and walks out of the camper.

"So, why did Gale make you do that?" Annie asks, handing Ariel a milk bottle.

"I think that it might have had something to do with the fact that he had the two younger ones crawling over him," Madge shrugs sitting down in the chair next to Halle.

"Shut up," Annie rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair, watching as Finnick and Noah play a game of catch with a rubber Football. "Finnick, please do not him with that."

"Why would I do that, Annie?" he asks. Annie shrugs and watches him as her son hits him in the head with the rubber football. "Hey! Annie!"

"What?" she laughs. Finnick pouts and picks up the football, throwing it at her. Annie smirks at him when she catches the item. "I didn't tell him to hit you."

"Mhmm," he mumbles taking the football from her.

"I love your relationship," Clove smiles.

"Why?" she asks, putting Ariel into the little play pen that the moms set up for all the babies.

"Because," she smiles. "I just do."

"Great answer."

"I know right."

"I think that it is time to go to the swimming pool," Annie smiles in a singy song voice, putting Ariel and Jack into their car seats for Madge. "Are you ready?"

"Annie, they won't talk back to you," Finnick laughs, putting the pool bags into their van. "Alright, we got Caleb, Ariel, Cara, and Noah in our car."

"Daddy, I want to go with Lilly," he says, refusing to get in the van. Finnick looks over to Peeta.

"I don't mind. I am pretty sure that we have enough room," he shrugs. Noah cheers and runs towards the car. Finnick takes the booster seat from the minivan and takes it over to his friend.

"So, that means that we are going to take Cato, Clove, Caleb, Jack and Ariel," Finnick takes a guess.

"You got it," Clove smiles and gets into the car after snapping Caleb, who is wearing the most adorable baby swim suit that Clove had ever found, into his own car seat. "Are you ready, Caleb?"

"Oh, my gosh. What is up you guys and talking to the babies that you know they won't answer?" Finnick laughs, shutting the door to their minivan. Clove sticks her tongue out at him, clicking Caleb's seatbelt in. "Awe, I love you, too, Clovey."

"Shut up."

**X x X x X**

"Alright, let's go to the kiddy pool," Madge smiles, setting Jack on the ground so that she can help him walk, holding his hands above his head.

"Cato, please do not let your daughter drown," Clove instructs to her husband, who is helping Cara asks she swims in circles.

"Clove," Cato sighs, pulling Cara out and holding her on his hip, "there is a reason to us putting her in swim lessons so early."

"I know, but she's had three classes," she sighs, wiping sunscreen onto Caleb's nose and cheeks, rubbing it in softly so that she doesn’t hurt his delicate skin.

"Out of four," he mumbles to Cara, who smiles.

"Can I swim now?" she asks. Cato smiles and sets her free, making sure to keep a hand around her.

"Annie, are you keeping Ariel in the kiddy pool or are you putting her in the ducky thingy that we got," Finnick asks Annie, as she blows up the ducky thingy that they got for her. Annie stops blowing the duck up and looks at Finnick. "Oh."

"No, Finnick. I'm just going to let her float around, while I just let this float around in the pool," she shrugs. "Here's your sign."

"Here we go…"

"You brought this upon yourself."

"I know I did."

**X x X x X**

It was finally Sunday. Madge and Katniss were helping to keep the kids busy while the others were all putting the tents; the kids had a 'sleep-over' last night, and campers.

"This was fun," Madge hums, placing Jack into his own play pen, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"It was, I had a much better time than I thought that I would have," Katniss smiles and sets Caleb into his little baby chair. "I think that they all had fun, I'm really surprised that we both haven't popped yet."

"I did have a small scare last night," Madge says with a small smirk, thinking back to how she scared Gale last night.

"How could you tell that it was a false alarm?" she asks, rubbing her stomach.

"Kat, I've had three kids, hon. I think that I would know," she smiles, rubbing her own stomach.

**X x X x X**

"Clove, hand me the wrench," Cato grunts. Clove takes the wrench, as instructed, placing it into his hand. The mom leaned against the camper and she smiled and watched as Caleb played with his teething rings, his favorite toy at the moment. Callie was currently taking a small nap.

"You almost done?" she asks. "Because I think that we have to be out of here by three and it's currently 2: 30."

"Yeah, I'm almost done; we just need to hook up the camper now," Cato says, getting out from under the camper.

"What were you even doing?" Clove asks.

Cato shrugs, getting into the car, "I don't know. I just figured that if I could be sweaty enough, I would get to take my shirt off.”

“Why would you do that?” Clove asks him. “You only do that if I ask you to. Why would I want other woman oogling at my man?”

Cato does a small double-take. “Are you PMSing?”

“Shut up. I love you.”

**X x X x X**

"Gale, I don't think that goes there," Peeta says.

"I think that there are many reasons as to why I'm right and you're wrong, Peeta," Gale scoffs, then realizing the mistake that he had done.

"And what would those be?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I practically grew up in the woods, you grew up in a bakery," he shrugs, getting up from the school. "I grew up camping all the time; you grew up with air condition."

"Alright, that doesn't really have to mean that I have to know nothing about camping," he says.

"Just pull the car up…"

"You got it."

**X x X x X**

"This was a really fun weekend," Annie says, watching as Finnick tightens their camper onto the hook up of the truck. She making faces at Ariel, who is being balanced on her hip. "I think that the kids had a lot of fun this weekend."

"We should do it more often, maybe we can let Noah bring a friend with him next time we do," Annie shrugs, Finnick smiles and looks up at her, wiping his forehead with his sweat rag, leaning in to kiss her. "Honey, I love you, but you haven't had a good shower in like three days, so you will have to wait until we get home."

"Boo…"

"It's not you, it's your odor." She smiles, placing Ariel into her carseat. She smiles and starts to play with the little owls on the straps of the car seat. 

**X x X x X**

"Alright, this was a really fun weekend," Clove admits to their friends when they are all ready to leave.

"It is, we should do this so much more often," Annie agrees. "I think that this was the most fun that I have had since, our wedding."

"I can agree with this," Finnick says, wrapping an arm around her.

"Honey, you still smell," she says. He shrugs with a smile, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I think that we have to get the kids home early so that they can get their baths," Madge says, pulling the friends in for hugs. "I really want to do this so much more often, well after me and Kat have our babies."

"We need to get them home to, so we're going to get onto the road," Peeta says, ushering Katniss into the minivan.

"Have a good delivery Katniss, text me when you go into labor," Madge calls, Katniss nods and waves goodbye to the rest of them. "Alright, we're going to hit the road, the kids are getting tired and we need to get them into their baths before they go to bed."

"Alright, we need to get onto the road, too," Clove tells him. Annie nods and gives her a hug.

"We need to get together again," Finnick says, getting into their own car.

"Alright, bye guys!" Annie waves.

And that the weekend.


End file.
